User blog:Lordsunflash/Question of Redwall
i know there is a Similar essay to this but these are my own questions and i want to ask them( that and i thought it would take up too much space for each to have an individual essay for each so i just made one big one) More will be added as i think them up. Questions Where's Brockhall? In the books I've noticed that on the maps the location of Brockhall has changed much, in the sable quean it was south of Redwall, in Triss it was east, in Mossflower( judging on its location from kotir) it was north. i know that they are different artists but they could at least get the location consistent(though i did like that in Triss it said "here there be serpents" that was a good pun and actually accurate) and also how did it get lost in the first place and then again after Triss, surely in the abbey records they would have kept a map or something in case they needed to go there, anyway back to "in the first place" why would Bella just leave her home, sure Redwall was being built but if it were me i would still live there just because its where she can trace her roots, like Skipper in Triss did for his family. it just doesn't make sense to me. Who built Salamandastron? This is actually something i have been wondering for a bit, if Salamandastron is big enough to hold over 1000 hares and have endless tunnels after that, then who built it, it seems that it would take tremendous effort to build something of that size, and it sure wasn't hares, i don't even think a tribe of badgers could do that, this would have to have been a team effort, but then another question arises, why is it only filled with hares and a badger? No more sequels Ok this one has confused me for a while and i will be glad if anyone can get a good enough answer for me Why did Brian Jacques stop making sequels I.E. Redwall and Mattimeo, Mattimeo and Pearls of Lutra. No offence to him but i'm just wondering why did he stop doing that, i liked it how by the next book some characters would be dead with only a few left it made me sad for them but let me hold on to a little bit of that book in the next and soon enough i fell in love with the new guys. so the question remains why in Loamhedge to today he no longer does that it seems strange just to abandon a successful plot, i liked it because usually they had like ancestors of the characters from the previous book and that was awesome If anyone can give me a satisfactory answer to this question i will be in your debt PS no offence to the current books they are great i just liked that style. Category:Blog posts Category:Essays